Items
There are many types of items that can be equipped. A character can equip one item in each slot (including ring). Items not equipped can be kept in your inventory or stash. Stash is shared between all your characters. Items can have item properties. Unique items have their own page. Charms A charm is a special kind of item that doesn't need to be equipped. A character can use up to three charms at once. If more than three charms are in the inventory, only the first three will count. You can sell the others or place them in your stash. Item tiers Normal items are white. They can be bought from Mr Martino. Magic items are blue. They have a few magical properties. Rare items are green. They are like magic items but have more item properties. Unique items have golden color. They spawn with specific, unique item properties unavailable elsewhere. You can change your loot level in your inventory. Trading To trade, hold CTRL and left click the other player. Shields When you wear a shield, you have a chance to block attacks, including ranged attacks but not spells. Dexterity increases the chance to block. Maximum block chance is 75%. Polearms Unlike other weapons, polearms attack multiple enemies (three) at once. The downside to polearms is that they require two hands to use (no shield allowed) and that they deal less damage than other two–handed weapons. Item drops from monsters Monsters can drop any type of item. Non-magic items (white) just have their base stats. Magic items have item properties. Rare items have more item properties. Unique items drop with specific properties, often unobtainable otherwise, and also get a few random item properties. Unique items are not meant to be strictly better than other items but they have certain item properties that are unique. There are no tiers of item properties. Each item property has a minimum and maximum value it can spawn as. However, the maximum value is limited by the level of the monster that dropped the item. Only level 100 monsters can drop items with the highest item properties. Items do not have “levels” as in some other games. They do however have “level requirements”, i.e. the level your character needs to be to equip the item. The lower requirement, the better, because you can use the item earlier in the leveling process. Level requirement does not affect any stats of the item. Crafting There are various ways of crafting. Mr Martino has learned to shift items from other planes but the process requires gold. The more gold you invest, the stronger item can be obtained. Mr Martino can also reforge items you already own. The item will be completely re-rolled as if it was dropped by a monster of your level (so you’ll want to be level 100). Converting damage types Some items or skills convert the type of damage you deal. The priorities are: # "All your damage is converted to divine damage" # "All your damage is converted to magic damage" # Weave Magic Skills like Alchemy and Dark Ritual are applied only after the damage type has been decided.'' Blood Weapons All monsters have a chance to drop a blood weapon but higher level monsters have a bigger chance. Blood weapons are imbued with temporary but powerful item properties that disappear when the weapon is discharged. In addition to the blood weapon item properties, blood weapons spawn with random item properties. A discharged weapon retains the non-blood item properties once discharged, even though the weapon is not magical. Those item properties therefore remain for one reforge attempt. Meta-items Some items spawn as meta-items. Meta-items have effects that affect their item properties somehow. Maximized items have only three item properties but all of them are maximized. Natural items have only a single item property but it is double. Corrupted items have many item properties but all of them are low. Legacy items Sometimes, item blueprints change for one reason or another. This can be because they were found to be too powerful or too weak. This leads to the existence of so-called legacy items. They are items that dropped before the item's blueprint was changed. Legacy items can be stronger than items currently available. Truly unique items There are lots of items in the game that there is only a single copy of. They can be rare or unique items that spawned with a specific item property.Category:Information